tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
Dwarves are meticulous and industrious, the crafters and builders of Tibaeria. They do not build large kingdoms, but a single clan, which usually numbers in the hundreds to thousands, will carve beautiful citadels from stone and wood into high mountain tops and cliffs. From this citadel, they often tunnel to the roots of the mountain to quarry stones, mine veins of ore, and fell trees for lumber. They are unequalled in masonry, carpentry, furniture crafting and engineering and it is not uncommon to see families of dwarves break from their parent clan to travel in search of new opportunities for wealth and to establish new clans. While most clans remain relatively insulated from the outside world, preferring to preserve their traditions and keep them free from outside influence/temptations, they sometimes found self-contained building, jewelcrafting, mining, and/or construction guild compounds in or near larger human cities and towns. Dwarf-made furniture is known to be of high quality and beauty and particular dwarven craftsmen are sought after by kings and queens to commission specialty items. Dwarves are hard workers, and hard drinkers. They are connoisseurs of mead and ale, much as other races are wine collectors, appreciating even the most bitter and raw soybeers for their various nuanced notes of flavor and scent. Though rare, dwarven families have been known to settle farmland in certain areas chosen specifically for elevation, rainfall, and soil composition where they will cultivate fields and vineyards of unusual crops with which to brew specific types and flavors of ale. Dwarf PC classes Any class except Samurai, Ninja, or any Hybrid Class Dwarven culture is loosely based on Scottish, Dutch, Amish, German and Swiss cultures. Dwarf 1.png|Dwarf Male Dwarf 2.jpg|Dwarf Female Dwarven mountain peak fortresses and cliff dwellings: Kingdome.jpg|Kingdom Mountain side.jpg|Mountainside * Size: Dwarves are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Dwarves are humanoids with the dwarf subtype. * Base Speed: (Slow and Steady) Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. * Languages: Dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Elven, Giant, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Hardy Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability Dwarves gain a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Darkvision Dwarves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Weapon Familiarity Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Craftsman Dwarves are known for their superior craftsmanship. Dwarves with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on all Craft checks and on all Profession checks related to working with crops, leather, wood, stone, jewels or metal, and they are able to craft arms or armor out of any material regardless of how many ranks they have in a Craft skill. (This does not give them access to materials they would otherwise need a feat for). Alternate Racial Traits: * Barrow Scholar: Dwarves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (religion) checks to identify undead and can attempt them untrained. This racial trait replaces stability. * Barrow Warden: Dwarves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +1 dodge bonus to their AC against undead. This racial trait replaces craftsman. * Craftsman, Journeyman: Dwarven craftsmanship is in high demand the world over. Dwarves with this racial trait command premium pay for the items they produce. Whenever they sell an item they have crafted, their profit is 30% of the base price instead of 25%. They must have the Craftsman trait in order to take this trait. This racial trait replaces hardy. * Craftsman, Master: Some dwarves belong to clans who have developed specialized talents and are taught these secret methods from an early age. They gain any one item creation feat with a prerequisite of CL3 or less as a bonus feat. They must have the Craftsman trait in order to take this trait. This racial trait replaces darkvision and stability. * Curator: Some dwarves are skilled at preserving and protecting the handiwork of their clans. These dwarves are treated as having total concealment against attacks made by pangolins against their metal possessions. (the pangolins have pinpointed the dwarf’s location, but have a 50% miss chance). They also gain a +4 racial bonus to their CMD vs sunder attempts. This racial trait replaces craftsman and stability. * Deep Warrior: Dwarves with this racial trait grew up facing the abominations that live deep beneath the surface. They receive a +2 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the aberration type and a +2 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks made to grapple such creatures (or to continue a grapple). This racial trait replaces stability. * Diligent Crafter: Some dwarves put in long hours and work overtime in order to fulfil orders. These dwarves may craft up to 5 items per day so long as each item’s retail price is 250g or less. They must have the Craftsman trait in order to take this trait. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * Giant Hunter: Dwarves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoids with the giant subtype. Furthermore, they gain a +2 bonus on Survival checks to find and follow tracks made by humanoids with the giant subtype. This racial trait replaces the stability. * Healthy: Dwarves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on saves against disease and poison, and they need one fewer consecutive successful save (minimum 1) to be cured of diseases and poisons. This racial trait replaces hardy. * Lasting Grudge: Dwarves are notorious for their long-lasting grudges. Those who live up to this racial reputation gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against any individual creature that has attacked them 1 day ago or longer. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * Lorekeeper: Dwarves keep extensive records about their history and the world around them. Dwarves with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (history) checks. They can make such skill checks untrained. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * Magic Resistant: Some of the older dwarven clans are particularly resistant to magic. Dwarves with this racial trait gain spell resistance equal to 5 + their character level. This resistance can be lowered for 1 round as a standard action. Dwarves with this racial trait take a –2 penalty on all concentration checks made in relation to arcane spells. This racial trait replaces hardy. * Minesight: Dwarves with this racial trait increase the range of their darkvision to 90 feet; however, they are automatically dazzled in bright light and take a –2 penalty on saving throws against effects with the light descriptor. This racial trait replaces darkvision. * Mountaineer: Mountain dwarves are skilled at climbing and navigating narrow ledges. Dwarves with this racial trait are immune to altitude sickness and do not lose their Dexterity bonus to AC when making Climb or Acrobatics checks to cross narrow or slippery surfaces. This racial trait replaces stability. * Rock Stepper: Dwarves with this racial trait can skillfully negotiate rocky terrain. They can ignore difficult terrain created by rubble, broken ground, or steep stairs when they take a 5-foot step. This racial trait replaces stability. * Saltbeard: Dwarves occasionally found iron cities along rugged seacoasts, and natives of such cities gain a +2 bonus on Profession (sailor) and Survival checks while at sea. They gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls and a +2 dodge bonus to AC against creatures with the aquatic or water subtype. This racial trait replaces craftsman. * Sense Aberration: Dwarves with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) checks and on Perception checks to notice disguised or hidden aberrations. This racial trait replaces stability. * Shrewd: Dwarves with this racial trait have an eye for detail whether that be for determining flaws in craftsmanship, or noticing details in the world at large. These dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus to Perception and Appraise. This racial trait replaces Craftsman. * Siege Survivor: Dwarves who make their homes in the Sky Citadels are trained to outlast sieges and serve as vigilant guards. They gain Endurance as a bonus feat. In addition, during rounds in which they have not moved, they gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against foes who also did not move since their last turn. This racial trait replaces hardy. * Slag Child: Dwarves from dishonored families must append “-slag,” “-slagsun,” or “-slagdam” to their surnames to indicate their shameful status. These dwarves are commonly banished or ostracized; they are forced to eke out a living at the fringes of dwarven settlements or in bleak wilderness areas. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth and Survival checks. This racial trait replaces craftsman. * Sky Sentinel: As creatures with a deep affinity for the ground, dwarves are wary of attacks from above. Enemies on higher ground gain no attack roll bonus against dwarves with this racial trait, and they gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls, a +2 dodge bonus to AC, and a +2 bonus on Perception checks against flying creatures. This racial trait replaces hardy. * Spell Smasher: Dwarven families who are threatened by hostile magic-users, train intently to thwart spellcasting. They gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against creatures in the process of casting spells or spell-like abilities. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * Spiritual Support: Dwarves greatly value loyalty in faith, and their gods readily reward them for it. They gain a +1 racial bonus to their caster levels when casting conjuration (healing) spells upon allies. This racial trait replaces craftsman. * Stoic Negotiator: Some dwarves use their unwavering stubbornness to get what they want in negotiations and other business matters. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Profession (merchant) checks. This racial trait replaces craftsman. * Stonesinger: Some dwarves' affinity for the earth grants them greater powers. Dwarves with this racial trait are treated as one level higher when casting spells with the earth descriptor or using granted powers of the Earth domain, the bloodline powers of the deep earth bloodline or earth elemental bloodline, and revelations of the oracle's stone mystery. This ability does not give them early access to level-based powers; it only affects the powers they could use without this ability. This racial trait replaces stability. * Stubborn: Dwarves are renowned for their stubbornness. Dwarves with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Will saves to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) schools. In addition, if they fail such a save, they receive another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming it has a duration greater than 1 round). This second save is made at the same DC as the first. If the dwarf has a similar ability from another source (such as a rogue's slippery mind), he can only use one of these abilities per round, but he can try the other on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. This racial trait replaces hardy. * Tightfisted: Dwarves with this racial trait gain a +4 racial bonus to their CMD against disarm and steal combat maneuvers and a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks to notice Sleight of Hand attempts. If a dwarf with this trait notices a Sleight of Hand attempt to steal from him and the dwarf is not flat-footed or has Combat Reflexes, the attempt triggers an attack of opportunity from that dwarf. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * Unstoppable: Some dwarves train from a young age to outlast enemies on the battlefield. They gain Toughness as a bonus feat and a +1 racial bonus on Fortitude saves. This racial trait replaces hardy. * Viscous Blood: Dwarves with this trait takes 1 less point of hit point damage, ability damage, or ability drain (minimum 1) from bleed and blood drain. They can attempt Heal checks to staunch their own bleeding as a swift action each round. This racial trait replaces hardy. * Xenophobic: Isolationist dwarves despise non-dwarven humanoids. They speak only Dwarven and do not gain any bonus languages from possessing a high Intelligence score. In addition, they learn only one language per 2 ranks of Linguistics they possess. However, their untrusting nature gives them a +1 bonus against mind-affecting effects, except for fear affects. This racial trait replaces a dwarf's normal languages. * Wyrmscourged: Dwarves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +2 dodge bonus to AC and on saving throws against the extraordinary, supernatural, and spell-like abilities of dragons. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (arcana) checks to identify dragons and can make such checks untrained. This racial trait replaces craftsman. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:Dwarf